Maldito amor
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Harry Potter ha huido con Ginny el día de su enlace con Draco. Cinco años han pasado desde entonces, ahora se han vuelto a encontrar y sus errores resultarán más pesados de lo que pensaron. Drarry. Versión Mágica.
1. La fiesta

**Maldito amor.**

**Sumary: **Harry Potter ha huido con Ginny el día de su enlace con Draco. Cinco años han pasado desde entonces, ahora se han vuelto a encontrar y sus errores resultarán más pesados de lo que pensaron. Drarry. Versión Mágica.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La fiesta.**

La gente murmuraba dentro del salón de fiestas del Ministerio de Magia, los invitados habían acudido al enlace de Draco Malfoy, magnate de los negocios con, nada más y nada menos que, Harry Potter, salvador del mundo. Todos se habían quedado en shock o se habían desmayado cuando habían recibido las invitaciones, muchos creyeron que era una broma por lo que cual habían concurrido al lugar que habían pactado en la invitación. Habían visto a Draco en espera antes de que Romilda Vane se acercara a él con el rostro angustiado, le susurró algo y ambos salieron del lugar dejando murmuraciones a su espalda. En la oficina privada del ministro se encontraban Ron, Hermione, Draco, Astoria, Romilda y Colin; la rubia sollozaba abrazada a Draco que solo la sostenía silenciosamente, los amigos se miraban nerviosos entre sí y no sabían muy bien que decir.

-Creo… creo que deberíamos ir a decir algo-dijo Hermione de manera insegura, Ron asintió y los dos miraron a Draco.

-¿Astoria?-la rubia dejó de llorar para mirarlo-¿Irás conmigo?-Astoria lo miró confusa por unos instantes-¿Cómo lo prometimos?-cuando comprendió lo que le decía, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas-calma, todo estará bien, somos Slytherins, no lo olvides-ella asintió, respiró profundamente varias veces y súbitamente su rostro se quedó sin expresión alguna.

-¿Draco?-preguntó la castaña nerviosamente.

-Necesito tu ayuda en algo, Hermione-la castaña asintió.

-En lo que quieras-Draco la miró fijamente.

* * *

Harry cogió nerviosamente el sobre que había aparecido en el hotel que se quedaba, lo cogió sabiendo muy bien quien lo había mandado y se detuvo antes de abrirlo. Giró su mirada y observó a Ginny dormir tranquilamente en la cama, no quería perturbarla con ningún sonido por lo que se encerró en el baño. Abrió el sobre y leyó una letra conocida aunque no la esperada, no era la letra de Draco sino de Hermione.

"_Harry Potter:_

_Draco me ha pedido decirte que no necesitas irte del país por lo sucedido, él ha salido de viaje en estos mismos instantes, lo sucedido con la gente invitada ha sido debidamente manejado. Ronald pide decirle a Ginevra que tampoco tenga miedo de ir a casa, Ron y yo también estamos yéndonos de viaje en este mismo momento._

_Cabe resaltar que esta es la última vez que hablaremos, no volveremos a escribir y no queremos ningún contacto con ustedes, saldremos de su camino de manera permanente. No te molestes en disculparte tampoco, no es necesario, ni sincero._

_Lamento haber llegado hasta esto pero nos obligaste a elegir y Ronald y yo hemos escogido de que lado nos quedamos._

_Hermione Granger"._

Harry arrugó la carta entre sus manos aguantando el llanto, todo era su culpa, por ser un maldito cobarde, por haber huido en un momento tan crucial en vez de haber hablado antes, antes, cuando aún se podía evitar todo este desastre. Le daba muchísima pena el haber dejado a Draco plantado. Lo amaba. Lo amaba realmente pero sus dudas habían salido a relucir en el peor momento, atormentándolo acerca de sus motivos para amarlo, se dejó llevar por Ginny cuando apareció en la puerta de su cuarto y le ofreció escapar. Porque ella también escapaba, escapaba de Astoria Greengrass, la persona de la que estaba enamorada y que le era muy difícil de aceptar por el mismo hecho de ser de su mismo sexo. Ginny no era homofóbica, él era su amigo siendo gay pero no era tan fácil cuando se trataba de ella misma lo cual cambiaba las cosas. Ahora por esta decisión había perdido a sus amigos y a la persona que amaba.

* * *

Cinco años pasaron desde el momento en el que Draco y los demás se marcharon, Ginny y Harry trataron de vivir una vida normal pese a su pena y la familia les daba el apoyo que podían pero era difícil, habían llegado a tomarle mucho aprecio a Draco y Astoria además que Hermione y Ron también se habían marchado y apenas y mandaban cartas en cumpleaños y festividades, nunca se comunicaban por chimenea y tampoco habían vuelto a visitar alguna vez. Narcisa estaba molesta con Harry y lo culpaba de la huida de su hijo mientras que Lucius lucía complacido por algún extraño motivo.

Harry había estado saliendo con Draco desde sexto año. Había empezado como una obsesión sobre sus planes maquiavélicos y había terminado en una sesión de besos salvajes en un aula abandonada. Les había tomado mucho tiempo a ambos el aceptar lo que sentían, sobre todo para Draco que tenía una misión y una amenaza pendiente sobre su familia. La noche en que se supone que iba a asesinar a Dumbledore, hizo un hechizo muy complicado para cerrar la puerta y dejó escapar a Dumbledore diciéndole a este que le echara un desmaius pero el mago se rehusó, los mortífagos entraron y ante todo pronostico fue Snape el que dijo el hechizo prohibido. Los mortífagos fueron destruyendo cosas a su paso mientras que Snape lideraba el regreso hacia Voldemort, Draco había quedado imposibilitado de huida porque los demás mortífagos lo rodeaban. Harry no iba a dejar que se lo llevaran, no iba a permitir que se lo quitaran, no ahora que entendía que lo amaba.

Llamó a los miembros del ED hacia fuera del castillo donde tuvieron una gran pelea contra los mortífagos, lucharon lo suficiente como para que pudieran sacar a Draco de ahí. Snape solo había mirado fijamente a su ahijado asintiendo imperceptiblemente, Draco le sonrió levemente despidiéndose mientras Harry lo cogía de la mano y se lo llevaba corriendo. El funeral de Dumbledore fue difícil para todos y el rubio jamás entendió porque el director se dejó matar cuando le había dado una oportunidad de escapar. Luego del funeral Draco se fue a vivir a Grimmauld Place con Harry, el moreno no estaba para nada dispuesto a que los mortífagos le pusieran una mano encima en venganza, porque sabía que Voldemort estaba furioso de que el rubio no estuviera con él.

En ese verano Harry le confesó sus sentimientos y Draco los correspondió. No hubo mucho tiempo para el amor pero ambos siempre lo llevarán en su memoria, una semana maravillosa que pasaron solos en aquella tétrica casa, entregándose todo lo que podían dar. Salieron de viaje junto con Ron y Hermione buscando los horcruxes, se habían estado moviendo mucho alrededor del país y todos tenían que admitir que con la ayuda de Draco habían estado más protegidos y habían avanzado más rápido. Fue durante su estadía en algún lugar cerca a Irlanda que la radio mágica dio una noticia terrible para el rubio, Astoria Greengrass, su mejor amiga en el mundo, había sido confinada en la mansión Malfoy hasta que él volviera. Se volvió loco, quiso regresar en el momento y apenas y pudieron impedírselo, era demasiado riesgoso y Harry no quería dejarlo irse, discutieron mucho sobre ese asunto, generando peleas grandes y celos enormes en el pelinegro pero al final hicieron un plan para entrar en la casa.

Su plan marchó bien hasta encontrar a Astoria, la rubia estaba pálida y un poco golpeada, Draco la había abrazado inmediatamente al hallarla y Harry tuvo que tragarse sus celos y pensar que solo eran amigos. Cuando intentaron huir los atraparon y lucharon todos, la repentina aparición de Dobby, el elfo, los salvó por los pelos de morir aunque el elfo si murió cuando Bellatrix lanzó una daga contra su pecho. Dobby los trajo a la casa de los Weasley, Bill, Fleur y Ginny estaban ahí e inmediatamente los ayudaron y curaron. Fue ahí donde Astoria y Ginny se conocieron. Draco estaba seguro de que había visto las chispas saltar desde el momento en que se vieron y a pesar de sus discusiones dejó a Astoria en la casa de los Weasley, no iba a arriesgarla por nada del mundo.

En otro de sus viajes se encontraron con Romilda Vane, que había huido junto con Colin Creevy, se unieron al grupo a pesar de que no sabían la mayoría de cosas que hacían pero ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron de todas maneras. Gracias a ellos dos fue un éxito su escape de Gringotts, habían conseguido otro horcrux más y ahora solo quedaban cuatro. Gracias a que Romilda tenía un hermano en el ministerio pudieron averiguar que era Umbrigde la que tenía el collar que buscaban. El plan de su entrada al ministerio no salió tan impecable como el de Gringotts, Ron y Draco se escindieron y llevó unos días que se curaran. Ahora tenían dos horcruxes en sus manos y necesitaban una manera de eliminarlos. Sin embargo todo no iba tan bien, Ron y Draco estaban actuando raro, ambos tenían la custodia de los horcruxes y sospechaban que eso era lo que los hacía ponerse así pero eso no evitó una gran pelea. Cuando ambos se fueron el corazón se le hundió a Harry, pasó noches llorando, escuchado las noticias y rogando que no hubieran hallado a Draco los mortífagos.

Fue entonces cuando los cuatro que quedaban decidieron aventurarse a ir al Valle de Godric, todo había estado perfecto hasta lo que sucedió con Nagini, escaparon por los pelos de Voldemort y regresaron muy heridos a su campamento anterior; Colin tenía un brazo roto mientras que la varita de Harry se había roto. Todo se había vuelto demasiado frustrante sin Ron y Draco a su alrededor. Harry se pasaba el tiempo leyendo el libro de la vida de Dumbledore sorprendiéndose de cada cosa que encontraba y amargándose más al saber que en realidad no conocía para nada al que había sido su protector. Fue una de esas noches que vio el patronus de cierva en el lago. Fue bastante estúpido por parte de Harry meterse a un lago congelado con el horcrux en el cuello pero bueno, Draco lo rescató. El pelinegro se sintió tan feliz de verlo que se lanzó a besarlo sin importarle el frío ni nada más, solo quería sentirlo cerca y a Draco le sucedía igual.

Ron fue el que interrumpió el momento tosiendo incómodamente, ambos se separaron y Draco le extendió a Harry la espada que había encontrado dentro del lago. Harry la rechazó y dijo que era él quien debía terminar con el horcrux, Draco no estaba para nada seguro y cuando lo intentó el objeto le habló, empezó a mostrarle cosas como Harry dejándolo y el rubio en un momento estuvo a punto de flaquear antes de que con un certero golpe lo eliminase. Fue entonces que Harry le juró que jamás lo dejaría. Regresaron al campamento donde una furiosa Hermione les gritó a los tres por idiotas, irresponsables y amargados pero estaba contenta. Los seis estaban contentos de haber eliminado los horcrux que tenían y Harry decidió confiar en Romilda y Colin para contarles lo que en verdad sucedía, ambos prometieron su ayuda y guardarían el secreto. Todo estaba muy bien, estaban planeando el siguiente movimiento y decidieron que era hora de volver a Hogwarts por otro horcrux que había dentro.

Llegaron dentro del colegio gracias a la ayuda del hermano de Dumbledore, Aberforth Dumbledore. Se encontraron con Neville dentro de ahí junto con un grupo que eran los rebeldes del colegio. Snape había tomado el mando del colegio y Draco se negaba a creer que su padrino era malo, no importaba cuanto insistieran los demás, Severus siempre sería para él su padrino cariñoso, preocupado y bueno que había sido siempre. Sin tiempo de discutir se repartieron fácilmente lo que debían hacer. Hermione y Ron tenían que buscar un horcrux en la cámara de secretos; Romilda y Colin irían por los profesores y ayudarían a los alumnos a salir. Harry y Draco se habían ido a la sala común de los Ravenclaws con Luna guiándolos, tenían que encontrar la diadema de Rowena. Alecto y Aymicus Carrow los esperaban ahí, lucharon y escaparon gracias a la ayuda de varios Ravenclaws. Harry y Draco empezaron a buscar esta vez a la hija de Rowena, la Dama Gris, les costó un poco convencerla pero al final les dijo la última vez que la había visto.

Volvieron a la sala de menesteres y la encontraron con los Weasley y Astoria dentro, Draco inmediatamente le dijo a la rubia que se fuera pero Astoria no cedió, quería quedarse y luchar, estaban discutiendo pero no había tiempo, Harry sentía por la cicatriz que Voldemort y sus mortífagos estaban en camino. Tuvieron que hacer salir a todos y volver a la sala de las cosas perdidas. Draco odiaba tener que volver a entrar en esa sala pero tenía que ayudar a Harry a buscar la diadema. Cuando la halló todo parecía ir bien pero se encontraron atrapados por Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle. Draco no quería luchar contra sus amigos pero aparentemente no le quedaba otra opción, estaban lazando hechizos por todos lados cuando el idiota de Crabbe convocó el fuego maldito. Todo se volvió un pandemónium, todos trataron de huir para salvar sus vidas. Ron y Hermione aparecieron milagrosamente en ese momento y les lanzaron escobas a Draco y a Harry. Draco no podía dejar a los que habían sido sus amigos por eso, a pesar de los gritos de Harry y los demás, se lanzó a buscarlos. Halló a Blaise cogiendo a un desmayado Goyle y se lanzó en picada para cogerlo. Pesaba demasiado.

En ese momento aparecieron los demás, Ron cogió a Blaise de la mano y Draco trató de coger a Goyle pero pesaba mucho, Harry fue a su lado a ayudarlo y entre los dos lograron subirlo a la escoba de Harry, Draco miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a Crabbe cuando escuchó un grito desgarrador, regresó rápidamente pero el fuego quería alcanzarlo de cualquier manera, tenía que maniobrar con mucho cuidado, vio a su amigo en lo alto de una torre precaria e intentó ayudarlo pero no podía, su mano resbalaba sudosa, la torre empezó a caer y vio la cara aterrada de Crabbe, lo vio agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas y Draco trató de ayudarlo todo lo que pudo mientras sentía que las lágrimas se estaban cayendo de su rostro. Harry tuvo que jalarlo cuando Crabbe finalmente cayó. Fue terrible pero no había tiempo de lamentarse, los mortífagos habían llegado y el castillo temblaba por la batalla que se llevaba a cabo.

Destruyeron la corona al momento, ayudaron en las batallas y se enfrentaron siempre protegiendo a Harry. Durante la confusión, Harry y Draco lograron salir en silencio hacia donde según la cicatriz de Harry estaban Voldemort y Nagini, estaban en la casa de los gritos. Fue muy difícil mantener a Draco callado cuando mataron a Snape, Voldemort salió de ahí y Draco lloró sobre el cuerpo de su padrino, lloró con amargura y dolor, Harry lo consoló lo mejor que pudo tomando la memoria que Snape le había dado. Regresaron al castillo donde las batallas habían cesado y estaban curando a los heridos y juntando los muertos. Draco se acercó hacia Astoria que se refugió en sus brazos llorando, su padre había caído muerto durante batalla. Harry se fue en ese momento a ver la memoria, fue muy difícil observar la verdad de todo y tomó la decisión de no dejar que más gente muriera por él. Fue a enfrentarse a Voldemort solo.

Sucedió lo que todos saben que sucedió. Cuando Harry volvió a despertar, supo que habían acabado con otro horcrux más ahora solo quedaban Nagini y Voldemort, los más difíciles. Cuando Hagrid lo cargó se sintió muy mal al escucharlo llorar, se acercaron y Harry pudo escuchar los jadeos horrorizados. "¡NO!" escuchó el grito horrorizado de Draco cuando Voldemort dijo que lo había matado, escuchó sus sollozos ahogados mientras probablemente era retenido por sus amigos. Voldemort le estaba diciendo al rubio que le perdonaría todo si volvía ahora mismo. Harry no iba a darle ni la oportunidad de pensarlo, se bajó de un salto de los brazos de Hagrid y corrió lanzando hechizos hacia Nagini, Voldemort fue tras él y la batalla volvió a seguir. Draco suspiró aliviado por un momento antes de batallar con algunos mortífagos, vio brevemente a su madre y se juntó con ella para batallar a los demás, su madre inmediatamente empezó a pelear contra sus propios compañeros y se quedó a lado de su hijo, Lucius se les unió poco después y la familia luchó contra los mortífagos. Draco le señaló a Neville el sombrero seleccionador durante una distracción y el Gryffindor sacó de ahí la espada, tomó valor y mató a Nagini. Por otro lado se daba la pelea de Harry cuando pronunció el hechizo que acabó con todo, todos festejaron y los mortífagos restantes huyeron o fueron apresados.

Draco abrazó fuertemente a Harry cuando lo vio vivo pero tuvo que soltarlo ya que todo el mundo quería estar con él, se fue junto con sus padres a la Mansión, a reparar lo que quedaba y reiniciar sus vidas. Estuvo varios días ocupados igual que los demás y tan cansado que se sorprendió al ver que ya había pasado un mes. Pensó en Harry, esperaba que estuviera bien y retuvo sus lágrimas, estaba seguro que esa relación no iba a durar más allá de todo este lío, él iba a sentar cabeza ahora como el héroe que era y seguiría el camino marcado para él, lejos de Draco. Fue en una de esas noches que Harry llegó sorpresivamente a su ahora reconstruida casa. Estaba furioso porque no se había comunicado con él, Draco trató de rechazarlo, de alejarlo, de "mandarlo por el buen camino" pero Harry rechazó con vehemencia sus excusas y lo besó marcándolo hasta el alma con su amor.

Decidieron seguir juntos, Draco aún se sentía inseguro por lo que pidió que lo mantuvieran en secreto, Harry no quería esconderse pero respetaría lo que Draco quería. Sin embargo, cuando ambos habían acabado de amarse y solo se quedaban tumbados en los brazos del otro, no podían evitar las dudas en sus mentes. Harry simplemente no entendía por qué Draco quería esconderse, ya todo había pasado, era un héroe, nadie podría decirles nada y tampoco tenían que avergonzarse de nada. Draco solo se preguntaba cuanto duraría esto, cuanto tardaría Harry en marcharse de su lado, avergonzado de salir con un hombre. Cuando Harry le pidió matrimonio fue uno de los momentos más felices en la vida de Draco, aceptó y supo que Harry lo amaría por siempre, aceptó invitar a todo el mundo (aunque eso no lo complaciera) y esperó en ese altar, más Harry nunca se presentó.

* * *

-Harry-Ginny entró en su oficina-el ministro mandó esto, dice que es bastante importante que asistas-Harry cogió el sobre curiosamente. Era jefe de los aurores ahora, había concretado exitosamente la carrera y había ganado rápidamente ese puesto. El mundo mágico se había ordenado y vivían en relativa paz, había algunos mortífagos aún sueltos causando poco revuelo y algunos jóvenes que empezaban a hacer travesuras, su trabajo era tranquilo, solía hacer más trabajos de protección con empresarios ricos que otra cosa.

-Es una invitación a una fiesta privada…-dijo leyendo antes de que el aire se le atorara en la garganta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Ginny alarmada, le quitó la carta de la mano y se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada-Oh, por Merlín, Harry, son ellos-el pelinegro le arrebató la carta para poder mirarla incrédulamente.

"_Señor Potter:_

_Lo invitamos a la fiesta privada que realizaré en mi hogar en honor a la llegada de los héroes de guerra: Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Romilda Vane, Colin Creevy, Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy. Esperamos su asistencia siendo uno de los invitados principales._

_Atentamente._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_Ministro de Magia."_

Harry arrugó el papel en su mano sin poder creerlo realmente, regresaban, todos, después de cinco años en los que no habían visto ni siquiera su sombra ni una foto en una revista. Iban a venir quien sabe por qué. Harry rememoró el día en que decidió no asistir a su propia boda, después de la carta fueron donde los Weasley, tanto Ginny como Harry podía decir que se sentía la tensión en la habitación y con el pasar de los días habían varios susurros alrededor de él pero nadie comentaba nada, todos se habían quedado callados respecto a lo sucedido y Harry no sabía si agradecerlo o frustrarse. Con el tiempo dejó de prestar atención y se centró en su carrera, dejó que el dolor lo atrapara en las noches oscuras en su cama, sin más compañía que sus recuerdos y sus anhelos de volver a verlo. Ahora estaba de regreso.

-¿Qué harás?-preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

-Asistiremos, los dos-dijo con firmeza-ha llegado el momento de dar explicaciones.

* * *

La casa del Ministro estaba elegantemente decorada, en honor a los invitados que hoy regresaban. Harry y Ginny habían llegado temprano y nerviosos, muchos empezaron a hablar a su alrededor al verlos llegar juntos pero ellos los ignoraron, no era la primera vez que los involucraban de alguna manera sentimental. Cuando anunciaron la llegada de los invitados de honor Harry empezó a sudar copiosamente, Ginny tomó su mano para hacerlo calmarse y para calmarse ella misma de paso. Ginny no había olvidado a Astoria, ni mucho menos, aceptaba que había sido una completa idiota al huir y llevarse a Harry de paso. El pelinegro nunca la culpaba pero Ginny sentía que debía hacerlo, ella había arruinado su vida por una tontería, ahora solo esperaba que Astoria la escuchara y tratara de entender su momento de estupidez.

La primera pareja en entrar fue Romilda del brazo con Colin. La morena había cambiado, dejando atrás los 17 años que tenía cuando se les unió. A sus 22 años su figura se había estilizado y tenía un aire elegante que no lo había tenido en sus años en Hogwarts. Colin también había cambiado, mostraba serenidad en su rostro masculino y su porte era de por más elegante y calmado. Los siguientes en entrar fueron Hermione y Ron: ambos habían cambiado muchísimo, su amiga había dejado atrás sus desordenados rizos castaños para tener un cabello elegantemente lacio y recogido, había crecido un poco mientras su cuerpo se había vuelto grácil, delicado y lleno de discretas curvas. Ron también había cambiado, su cabello pelirrojo estaba peinado perfectamente hacia atrás dándole un toque serio y fresco a la vez. Había crecido aún más y vestía un traje elegante que no concordaba para nada con la imagen de adolescente desaliñado que solía tener.

Al último entraron ellos.

Astoria y Draco entraron al salón del brazo. Astoria iba elegantemente ataviada de un vestido color salmón largo, con gran escote revestido en encaje, con la falda cayendo suelta alrededor de su suave figura, estaba definitivamente más hermosa de lo que había sido a sus 18 años. Draco lucía guapo, elegante, varonil, con un aire de poderío que salía por sus poros; había crecido y ese traje de etiqueta gris le quedaba increíble a su trabajado y atractivo cuerpo. Ginny se sintió avergonzada del vestido verde con negro que se había puesto, se sentía simple a lado de Astoria. Harry se quedó súbitamente sin respiración al verlo, Merlín ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera incluso más guapo que antes? Era inconcebible, parecía un ángel vengador vestido todo de gris, una dolorosa punzada se formó en su pecho al saber lo que había hecho. La gente los saluda con respeto y alegría, ellos eran parte de los héroes que habían ayudado a salvar al mundo mágico.

-Harry-el pelinegro le sonrió al niño que solía seguirlo a todos lados con su cámara, en serio había cambiado-me alegra verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Colin-dijo Harry sinceramente, Romilda se acercó a ellos con un gesto frío e indiferente.

-Potter-saludó con un asentimiento-circula, Colin, ya lo sabes-dijo la pelinegra con una ligera sonrisa y se fue.

-No te preocupes por ella-dijo Colin viendo como Harry lucía un poco extrañado por su actitud-encontrarás las mismas reacciones en los demás así que no te sorprendas.

-¿Tú también tomaste un lado?-preguntó en voz baja con los ojos clavados en su copa de champagne.

-Soy neutral-dijo Colin sonriendo luego se puso serio-pero ellos no lo son… nos vemos luego-se despidió para ir a circular como Romilda le dijo. Harry tomó un sorbo de su copa antes de dirigirse hacia donde el ministro le hacía señas, su corazón se aceleró al ver que los cuatro estaban ahí, vio de reojo como Ginny también se dirigía hacia ese lado.

-Ven a saludar, Harry-dijo Kingsley sonriendo-ha pasado tiempo desde que estuvieron reunidos ¿no?-todos sonrieron incómodamente. Harry no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos hacia Draco.

-Tiempos agradables-murmuró Ron en voz baja y Hermione lo miró con advertencia y sonrió cordialmente.

-América era demasiado interesante como para regresar-dijo la castaña con fría calma. Draco no había mencionado nada y se limitaba a escuchar su conversación.

-Bueno, los dejo ponerse al día, si me disculpan-se retiró dejándolos en un silencio incómodo.

-¿Cómo han estado, Hermione?-preguntó Ginny tímidamente, la castaña casi la traspasó con la mirada.

-Perfectamente-dijo con una sonrisa falsa, la pelirroja quería encogerse en sí misma pero ella no era una Gryffindor por nada, respondió con el mismo tipo de sonrisa.

-Hace mucho no te veía-musitó Harry en voz baja. Los demás se quedaron en silencio mientras la mirada plateada se posaba lentamente en los ojos verdes. Fue instantáneo, como la primera vez que se vieron. Poco faltaba para que salieran chispas entre ambos. Draco apartó su mirada algo confundido por sus sensaciones y volvió a mirarlo esta vez con una mueca irónica en el rostro.

-¿Me pregunto por qué será?-dijo-hemos estado en países diferentes, Potter, es obvio que no has podido hallarme-a Harry no le gustó oír su apellido en sus labios, le recordaba a cuando se llevaban mal en el colegio, sin embargo, Draco no lo había ignorado.

-Permiso-dijo Ron yendo hacia donde se encontraba su madre con Hermione a su lado. Molly Weasley se contuvo de gritar al verlo y sonrió feliz por ver a su hijo de nuevo, se entretuvo regañándolos un rato por su desaparición.

-El ministro me llama, Draco-dijo Astoria con voz suave-te alcanzaré luego-el rubio asintió, ella le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Harry se tragó sus celos al ver ese gesto y Ginny se despidió rápidamente para seguirla. Draco y Harry se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado?-preguntó el pelinegro en voz baja, Draco lo miró con absoluta tranquilidad y asintió. Hicieron su camino hacia el balcón para que nadie los oyera, Draco se apoyó en el barandal mirando hacia el hermoso jardín del ministro-Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé-dijo el rubio con voz suave.

-Yo…-dudó-quería disculparme.

-No es necesario-dijo Draco sin mirarlo.

-Sí, si lo es, fui tan estúpido…

-Potter, no-dijo el rubio con dureza antes de mirarlo con esos ojos grises tan fríos- no quiero hablar de eso, no hoy, no mañana, no nunca. Eso es el pasado y el pasado ya lo dejé atrás hace mucho-Harry tuvo que tragar compulsivamente a menos que quisiera soltarse a llorar ahí mismo.

-Draco…

-Draco, cariño-ambos se giraron y observaron que el grupo estaba ahí, Hermione, Ron, Astoria, Romilda y Colin, las puertas del balcón estaban cerradas, Hermione se acercó al rubio posando una mano en su brazo-¿Se lo has dicho?-preguntó con seriedad, Draco negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-Hermione lo miró con frialdad.

-Es algo importante lo que debemos hablar-dijo la castaña mirando hacia sus compañeros, ellos inmediatamente pusieron protecciones a su alrededor e insonorizaron el lugar-, no hemos regresado por voluntad aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Necesitamos tu ayuda como auror-dijo Astoria adelantándose, su porte majestuoso no se había perdido pero sus ojos parecían suplicantes-, tememos por Draco.

-Estoy bien-murmuró el rubio poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos-no es tan grave como lo están haciendo sonar.

-Esta es la quinta vez que tenemos que mudarnos de lugar, Draco-dijo Colin con serenidad-, dijiste que esta vez nos harías caso a nosotros-el rubio suspiró y alzó la mirada.

-Hay una persona que lleva acosándome casi dos años, es una persona sigilosa que sabe cubrir muy bien sus huellas y que sabe de magia negra porque ha logrado pasar varias veces nuestras protecciones para dejar extraños regalos.

-¿Regalos? ¿Has guardado alguno?-preguntó Harry actuando como auror rápidamente, Ron movió su varita e hizo aparecer un muñeco, era idéntico a Draco y parecía tallado a mano, Harry lo convocó con la varita y empezó a recitar en voz baja varios hechizos que hicieron que del muñeco salieran varios tipos de luces.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Romilda curiosamente.

-Cada mago deja una señal única de magia cada vez que la utiliza-dijo mirando pensativamente los colores de las luces-estoy seguro que ya he visto esta señal, la buscaré en el registro lo más pronto posible, mientras tanto tienes que quedarte en un solo lugar, mandaré a algunos aurores para que hagan unos hechizos especiales de defensa mientras investigo esto, no deberá tomar más de dos horas-dijo con seguridad, a Draco le sobrecogió verlo de esa forma, tan seguro de sí mismo, fuerte, sabio. Se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

-Haremos lo que has dicho-dijo Astoria mientras los demás empezaban a salir para retirarse, la rubia miró a Draco pero este seguía quieto así que salió en silencio.

-Gracias-dijo en voz baja.

-No dejaré que nadie te haga daño, Draco-dijo Harry mirándolo intensamente, el rubio desvió su mirada, asintió levemente y se giró para irse-Draco, no te vayas, yo…

-Estoy casado-soltó a bocajarro. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué…?-la voz se le cortó, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta-¿Con quién?-Draco se encogió de hombros sin responder.

-No es necesario que lo sepas, solo quería que supieras que lo de nosotros jamás volverá a suceder-dijo con firmeza antes de salir, Harry se había quedado estático en su sitio, Ginny entró corriendo en ese momento y se abrazó al pelinegro sollozando.

-¡Astoria se ha casado con Draco!

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí mi capitulo, espero que les guste, saludos

Letty Malfoy.


	2. El encierro

**Maldito amor.**

**Sumary: **Harry Potter ha huido con Ginny el día de su enlace con Draco. Cinco años han pasado desde entonces, ahora se han vuelto a encontrar y sus errores resultarán más pesados de lo que pensaron. Drarry. Versión Mágica.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El encierro.**

-Han pasado más de dos horas-dijo Hermione con nerviosismo mirando a Ron, el pelirrojo se encontraba parado a lado del reloj de pared.

-Calma, Herm, supongo que ya vendrá-dijo Draco tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino, Astoria se removió intranquila a su lado. En ese momento la chimenea se activó y tres personas salieron de ella. Harry se encontraba en el salón con Ginny y el ministro al lado.

-Señor Malfoy-saludó Kingsley con seriedad, Draco se levantó saludándolo con un asentimiento.

-Hemos hecho las investigaciones-dijo Harry con tono perfectamente profesional aunque estaba bastante sorprendido. Todos estaban vestidos de una manera informal que no había visto antes; Hermione traía puesto un jean pegado, una blusa roja suelta y unas botas marrones que casi parecían de hombre, su cabello lacio caía pulcramente debajo de un gorro negro tejido. Romilda vestía un pantalón verde claro, un polo rosa suave y zapatos de tacón blanco. Astoria tenía puesto un pantalón jean, una blusa de rayas con corbatín en el cuello y unos tacos negros; demás estaba decir que Ginny se la comía con la mirada. Ron parecía que simplemente se había quitado la túnica de encima y se había quedado con la camisa y el pantalón formal. Colin se había puesto más cómodo con un pantalón negro y un polo azul intenso. Draco estaba con un pantalón blanco y una camisa verde que le quedaba de muerte. Harry trató todo lo posible de no distraerse ante su visión-. Ha sido más complicado de lo que pensamos encontrar el rastro pero al final hemos dado con él aunque el resultado no es satisfactorio-se giro hacia Ginny que le pasó rápidamente un pergamino-. El rastro encontrado fue registrado hace dos meses cuando hubo una irrupción aquí, en Malfoy Manor reportada por Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, solo sabemos que el rastro no está registrado con nombre conocido y que está relacionado con algunas irrupciones en el pasado a este mismo lugar.

-O sea ¿Esa persona ha entrado aquí antes?-preguntó Romilda con alarma.

-Sí, por lo que hemos determinado que este lugar no es seguro-dijo el ministro-, se les ha asignado una casa segura que será resguardada por el encantamiento fidelio y el auror Potter será su guardián del secreto.

-¿Por qué precisamente él?-preguntó Astoria con los brazos cruzados.

-Aparte de ser el jefe de aurores, es realmente bueno en lo que hace-dijo el ministro con calma.

-¿Y Weasley también lo sabrá?-preguntó Draco en voz baja.

-La señorita Weasley es la mano derecha del señor Potter por lo cual irá y vendrá mucho entre el lugar resguardado y la oficina.

-Mano derecha… que sorpresa-dijo Astoria con ironía estudiándola con la mirada, la pelirroja seguía con el vestido de fiesta puesto y se veía muy atractiva en él. La rubia desvió su mirada rápidamente al darse cuenta que la estaba observando demás.

-Una verdadera sorpresa-le siguió Draco con el mismo tono.

-Nunca lo habríamos pensado-murmuró Romilda con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-De lo más inesperado-comentó Hermione mirándola fijamente.

-Impensable-dijo Ron rodó los ojos.

-Efectivamente-acabó Colin y los tres observaban la relación del grupo que sonrió al mismo tiempo.

-Bien-dijo el ministro lentamente-, les dejaremos para que reúnan sus equipajes, el traslado se realizará esta misma noche, el auror Potter se quedará aquí hasta que estén listos para llevarlos.

-Suerte que no desempacamos mucho-murmuró Ron moviéndose a sus anchas en la gran casa, parecía que lo sucedido en la mansión hace mucho ya no le afectaba, todos se retiraron de la sala por sus equipajes mientras que el ministro se iba por la chimenea.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte-dijo Harry girándose hacia Ginny, la pelirroja aún lucía afectada por la noticia de esa noche.

-Quiero estar aquí para el hechizo-dijo.

-Ve, Ginny, nos puedes alcanzar en el ministerio-dijo el pelinegro poniendo una mano en su hombro, ella asintió con la cabeza baja y él la abrazó con un solo brazo-vamos, todo estará bien.

-Oh, que tierna escena-los dos se separaron para mirar a Astoria apoyada en una pared a lado de Draco, el rubio los atravesaba con la mirada.

-¿Quieren que los dejemos solos? ¿O tal vez les damos una habitación?-el sarcasmo era negro en boca de Draco, Harry observó sus ojos fríos y a la vez furiosos-escenas en mi casa no, Potter-dijo con desprecio.

-No estábamos haciendo ninguna escena-replicó el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.

-Deberíamos irnos-dijo Colin tratando de calmar los ánimos, Ginny se retiró rápidamente por la chimenea mientras Harry se quedaba esperando a los demás, Astoria le susurraba cosas a Draco en el oído a propósito solo para ver el ceño fuertemente fruncido de Harry, era bastante obvio que el ojiverde seguía interesado pero la rubia no iba a ponerle nada fácil el acercarse al rubio.

-Estamos listos-dijo Hermione apareciendo con Ron y Romilda, Harry desapareció con un movimiento de varita el equipaje.

-Su equipaje ya está en la casa, tenemos que ir al ministerio a llenar lo último de los datos y estaremos listos-todos en fila fueron desapareciendo dejando a Draco y Harry al final-No sabía que te habías casado con Astoria-dijo antes de que el rubio entrara, algo de dolor se traslucía en su voz pero trataba de ocultarlo.

-No era necesario que supieras eso-dijo Draco en voz baja.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué, Harry?-preguntó devuelta el rubio.

-¿Por qué precisamente Astoria? Cuando sabes que yo… que yo siempre he creído que ha estado detrás de ti.

-No tiene importancia ahora, dejaste de tener cualquier derecho cuando me dejaste plantado en ese altar y la quiero-eso le dolió mucho a Harry, sus ojos se pusieron demasiado brillosos y Draco desvió la mirada.

-No me dejas explicarte lo que sucedió-murmuró aguantando sus ganas de llorar-, hay tanto que quiero decirte.

-Pero es demasiado tarde ¿Siquiera intentaste encontrarme?-el pelinegro bajó la mirada.

-Creí que me odiabas-susurró.

-Muy valiente de tu parte el arriesgarte por quien supuestamente amabas-musitó Draco con algo de rencor en la voz-, el pasado atrás está, ya no importa más ahora.

-Yo aún te amo-el rubio se quedó estático ante su declaración y el corazón le latió aceleradamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza, no iba a caer, no iba a volver a eso, no iba a volver a sufrir por Harry otra vez. Sintió una respiración cerca y se le puso la piel de gallina, todo su cuerpo gritaba de anhelo ante el acercamiento del otro y su mente se había bloqueado, quería retroceder pero estaba congelado en su sitio-Draco…-musitó suavemente Harry antes de lanzarse al vacío y besar al rubio. Draco se quedó quieto sin saber exactamente qué hacer pero su cuerpo reaccionó por él abriendo los labios para recibir los de Harry, el pelinegro quiso saltar de emoción cuando lo sintió responderle, eso le daba esperanzas. Draco enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello queriendo tener más de él, Merlín, había extrañado muchísimo sus labios; Harry lo apresó fuertemente por la cintura, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar en sus manos. De repente había fuego por todos lados, Harry aprisionó a Draco contra la pared de la chimenea y este gimió al sentirlo presionarse contra su cuerpo, necesitaba más de él, Harry también ya había perdido su sentido común, solo quería estar con Draco, quería volver a tenerlo, que sea de él y no de ella. Un ruido en la chimenea hizo que ambos se separaran de golpe, Colin alzó una ceja al mirarlos.

-Te estamos esperando-Draco se acomodó un poco el cabello con el rostro algo sonrojado, Harry se aclaró la garganta incómodo y Colin tuvo que apretar los labios para no reírse de ellos, tal vez aún había esperanza. Draco fue el primero en irse, Colin detuvo a Harry antes de irse-. Espero que esta vez no vayas a dejarlo.

-No volveré a ser tan tonto-le dijo Harry con seriedad, Colin asintió y entró en la chimenea, Harry suspiró y los siguió.

* * *

Neville suspiró cansadamente, esto de ser el jefe de cirugía podía ser muy cansado algunos días pero no podía quejarse, le encantaba. Se sentó tranquilamente en su escritorio y miró el correo que se le había acumulado por ir apurado sin mirarlo, lo cogió y empezó a ojearlo sin mucho entusiasmo. Su ceño se frunció al encontrar una invitación oficial del ministro, normalmente por estas fechas no había ningún evento importante. La abrió y leyó rápidamente de que se trataba, los ojos se le abrieron desmesuradamente al leer quienes eran los invitados, Romilda… hace tanto que no pensaba en ese nombre.

Neville al igual que los demás había hecho todo lo que pudo en la guerra, cuando en algún momento de ahí tres mortífagos lo acorralaron, Neville supo que iba a morir pero cuando Romilda apareció lanzándole a uno de ellos un poderoso _Opugno _y desarmó al otro ayudando a Neville a huir, este supo que irremediablemente se había enamorado de ella. Neville se mantuvo pegado a Romilda todo lo que pudo protegiéndole la espalda y fue ella la que le dijo que tomara la espada, el chico por impresionarla mató a la serpiente con un movimiento fluido de la espada. Los ojos iluminados de Romilda fueron su recompensa. Neville se hizo muy amigo del grupo luego de la guerra, quería conquistar a la chica pero también se dio cuenta que la morena tenía ojos para Colin, con quien había viajado durante la guerra. Había sufrido mucho cuando el grupo se había ido luego de que Harry dejara plantado a Draco en su enlace, él era uno de los pocos que sabía que eso había sucedido porque por los demás, Hermione se encargó de todos antes de que se fueran.

Y ahora habían vuelto… se preguntó si Romilda y Colin estarían juntos ahora, sus sentimientos por ella no había variado, estos años se había dedicado exclusivamente a su carrera y a intentar olvidarla, seguía frecuentando algunos amigos como Luna que ahora era cazadora de animales mágicos, la chica viajaba mucho pero tenía sus temporadas tranquilas en Londres. Neville se lamentó de haberse perdido la gala pero le mandaría una lechuza pidiéndole encontrarse, después de todo eran amigos ¿no? Suspiró y apartó el sobre para seguir con su trabajo.

* * *

-Se han tomado su tiempo-dijo Astoria con los brazos cruzados cuando Draco llegó, el chico seguía con las mejillas sonrojadas y desvió su mirada hacia el piso-Draco-lo llamó ella y él siguió mirando el piso entonces la rubia jadeó e hizo una imperiosa señal para que todos se juntaran-¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡No fue mi culpa!-trató de defenderse Draco.

-Draco, cariño ¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?-le preguntó Hermione con fingida calma.

-Herm, yo…

-Basta, Draco, habíamos quedado en algo-dijo Ron mirándolo firmemente-vinimos por algo y cuando se haya solucionado volveremos a irnos.

-Lo sé-murmuró el rubio.

-¿Entonces por qué has dejado que te besara?-todos jadearon al mismo tiempo ante la pregunta de Astoria y miraron acusadoramente al rubio que quería hacerse muy pequeñito.

-No volverá a ocurrir-susurró con un hilo de voz.

-Claro que no, lo juraste-le dijo Astoria con frialdad y él se alarmó inmediatamente pero no pudo decir nada porque Colin y Harry llegaron en ese mismo momento, todos se separaron rápidamente cada uno ensayando su propia sonrisa falsa, Harry los estudió con la mirada perspicazmente sin decir nada, Colin entendió la actitud de todos y se enfadó un poco, Harry tenía oportunidad de demostrar que había cambiado. Ginny Weasley apareció en ese momento cambiada; llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean, un jersey rojo con adornos dorados en los hombros y tacos negros, lucía casual pero igualmente profesional.

-Tengo todos los papeles en la oficina-dijo con tono perfectamente controlado, Harry los guío hasta su oficina, Draco curioseó con la mirada mientras los demás leían los términos de los papeles. Harry no tenía muchas cosas en su oficina, una planta un poquito marchita, algunos retratos con sus amigos y un niño que reconoció como Ted Lupin; había más que nada papeles de antiguos y recientes casos perfectamente ordenados en pilas, había un escritorio algo más pequeño hacia uno de los lados que Draco asumió que era de Weasley. Suspiró.

-Draco-el rubio miró a Astoria-tienes que firmar, tienes que hacer el hechizo vinculante contigo que es al que queremos proteger-Draco asintió y firmó sin vacilación, Harry le sonrió levemente y acercó una taza de té vacía.

-Este es el traslador que los llevará a la casa-todos pusieron su mano ahí, incluso Ginny y llegaron a una casa en el campo bastante espaciosa y discreta. Harry rápidamente empezó a murmurar un hechizo en una lengua rara.

-Es el fidelio-susurró Hermione. Draco lo observaba atentamente estudiándolo, estaba muy guapo, más fornido, definitivamente hermoso, Harry acabó el hechizo y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Draco, todos se quedaron en silencio percibiendo la mirada, Astoria frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, cariño, deberíamos elegir cuarto-dijo la rubia entrelazando su mano con la de Draco, Harry dejó relucir algo de dolor en sus ojos antes de explicar apresuradamente las advertencias básicas y marcharse. Ginny se quedó lo necesario para explicar lo que había en la casa, buscaba constantemente la mirada de Astoria y muchas veces coincidían haciendo que ambas la desvíen rápidamente, cuando se fue todos suspiraron. Su encierro había oficialmente comenzado.

* * *

Hola, espero que les guste este capitulo, me ha tomado algo de tiempo acabarlo, saludos.

Letty Malfoy.


	3. La cita

**Maldito amor.**

**Sumary: **Harry Potter ha huido con Ginny el día de su enlace con Draco. Cinco años han pasado desde entonces, ahora se han vuelto a encontrar y sus errores resultarán más pesados de lo que pensaron. Drarry. Versión Mágica.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: La cita.**

Romilda miró la carta que tenía en las manos y sonrió emocionada, hace mucho que no veía a Neville, suspiró. El chico siempre había sido agradable con ella sobre todo después de que le ayudara a encontrar la espalda, pasó a formar una parte del grupo aunque no era tan unido como los demás. A Romilda siempre le dio la impresión que a él le gustaba ella y a ella también le gustaba él… pero tenía que admitir que no le había gustado tanto como Colin.

Colin…

Ella ha estado enamorada de Colin desde hace tanto que ya no podía recordarlo, nunca había sucedido nada entre ellos, no porque ella no quisiera pero parecía que Colin siempre frenaba situaciones de posible peligro entre ellos; ella entendía que a él le gustaba, podía notarlo por la manera en que solía pasar su mirada sobre su cuerpo cuando salían de fiesta a algún lado. Ella se había obligado a sí misma a no saltarle en cualquier oportunidad, no podía arruinar esto además… suspiró con tristeza, Colin siempre ha estado interesado en la hermana de Astoria, Daphne Greengrass. Suspiró otra vez más y decidió animarse, respondió a la carta y la mandó con su lechuza.

-¿Quién te escribió?-ella se giró y vio a Draco apoyado en la puerta.

-Neville-contestó con una leve sonrisa mirando por la ventana.

-¿Te sigue gustando?-ella lo miró significativamente.

-Tú sabes quién me gusta, Drake-respondió encogiéndose de hombros, Draco se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo por su hombro.

-¿No crees que es momento de seguir adelante?-ella contuvo una mueca, detestaba hablar de eso, sobre todo porque sabía que tenía razón.

-Draco, por favor…-susurró, el rubio suspiró rindiéndose momentáneamente.

-¿Cuándo lo verás?

-La verdad no sé ¿No debería consultarle a Potter eso?-Draco se tensó levemente a la mención de su nombre.

-Supongo que sí-ella lo miró evaluadoramente.

-Tal vez deberías seguir tu propio consejo-él la miró confundido-eso de seguir adelante, he visto como le miras y ahora le has besado.

-Sabes que mis sentimientos no los he superado ni siquiera un poco… creí que la distancia ayudaría pero ya ves, sigo exactamente igual.

-Ya me habría gustado a mí poner distancia pero soy muy cobarde para ser una Gryffindor, no soy capaz de alejarme ni siquiera un poco de él.

-¿Estás segura que su amistad se arruinará si intentan algo?

-Es él quien siempre lo evita y lo comprendo, Colin ha tenido numerosas novias y amantes durante nuestro tiempo fuera mientras que yo sigo tan pura como el primer día y él lo sabe, sabe que sigo virgen, tal vez si no lo fuera intentaría algo porque no sería ya tan importante.

-Yo creo más bien que él te quiere pero no tanto como para cambiar la amistad por amor-dijo Draco pensativamente.

-Eso no me ayuda-murmuró ella apoyándose en él y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho-odio esto, odio sentirme así.

-Lo sé, cariño, lo siento-Romilda contuvo sus ganas de llorar y suspiró.

* * *

Ginny sonrió tranquilamente la chica pelinegra llegó frente suyo. La mujer era en extremo elegante a pesar de ir vestida a lo muggle, llevaba puesta una blusa negra con un escote en el medio que no llegaba a mostrar mucho, se había puesto una falda pegada beige y combinó el conjunto con unos tacos beige de punta negra; su cabello negro había crecido hasta tenerlo un poco más allá de los hombros, no le gustaba mantenerlo muy largo. Ginny en cambio iba vestida con simpleza, se había puesto un polo blanco con una falda de flores algo corta y unas ballerinas blancas; su cabello estaba suelto adornado por una vincha.

-Lamento no haber ido a la reunión-dijo la pelinegra después de ordenar un café-¿Cómo estuvo?

-Terrible-dijo la pelirroja abatida.

-¿Entonces realmente han regresado?-Ginny asintió-¿Y cómo estaba Astoria?

-Hermosa y tan elegante que me dio vergüenza el vestido que usaba.

-Entonces supongo que Astoria no ha cambiado su estilo aristócrata, me parece bien… y… ¿Ella?

-También estaba ahí del brazo de mi hermano, creo que están juntos-Pansy asintió sin decir nada-¿Por qué no fuiste?

-Asuntos de último minuto con Luna, quería asesoría para una cita que tenía con Graham-Ginny sonrió.

-Me alegra que al fin se hayan dado una oportunidad esos dos.

-Sí, ya me estaban hartando con toda esa tensión sexual a su alrededor-ambas se rieron, la mesera dejó ambos cafés frente a ellas y se fue-entonces ¿Qué harás?

-Absolutamente nada, ayer… ayer Astoria me dijo que está casada con Draco-Pansy casi escupe su café.

-¡¿Qué?!-Ginny asintió tragándose sus lágrimas y suspiró-¡Eso debe ser mentira!

-Ambos lo confirmaron-Pansy frunció el ceño.

-Pues eso tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos, Draco es demasiado gay para Astoria y lamentablemente ella también para él, dudo muchísimo que estén casados realmente.

-No sé qué hacer, Pansy.

-Pues podrías empezar por cambiar de imagen-la pelirroja la miró confundida y Pansy suspiró exasperada-¡Un cambio de imagen, Ginny! Vestirte más elegante, mas aristócrata, a la altura de Astoria.

-Nunca estaré a su altura-murmuró apesadumbrada pero Pansy le sonrió con malicia.

-Con mi ayuda, estarás estupenda, te lo aseguro.

* * *

-Esto de las reuniones privadas se va poniendo raro-dijo Draco sentándose detrás del escritorio, estaba en la biblioteca de la casa, lugar que había cogido como su refugio personal.

-Debo asumir entonces que nadie sabe que estoy viniendo ¿no?-preguntó Harry sentándose frente a él.

-No, no lo saben, tampoco quiero que lo sepan-Harry contuvo una mueca-¿Ha habido noticias de mi acosador?

-Te puedo decir que no es acosador sino _acosadora_-el rubio se mostró sorprendido-estamos bastante seguros que la energía es femenina, hay unos tintes sutiles que los ayudan a definirlo.

-¿Y qué se hace ahora?

-Hemos registrado las llegadas desde trasladores desde que ustedes llegaron, podríamos ubicar la fuente de magia desde ahí pero hasta ahora puedo decirte con seguridad que la mujer no está aquí aunque les recomiendo no salir aún, no sabemos si vendrá, deberíamos darle al menos una semana para ver si aparece y si lo hace estaremos listos para detenerla.

-Bien, esperaremos una semana-asintió Draco levantándose-creo entonces que estas reuniones no tienen más caso.

-Draco, yo…-Harry tragó saliva-Lo diré de una vez antes de que me interrumpas, perdón, nunca quise hacerte daño ni a ninguno de ustedes, debí de haber hablado antes de la ceremonia y no actuar de manera estúpida como siempre hago.

-Potter, detente, no quiero explicaciones, no van a cambiar lo que sucedió.

-Escucha, si no puedo hablar por mí al menos déjame hablar por Ginny-el rubio endureció imperceptiblemente la mandíbula-ella está aún enamorada de Astoria, quiere hablarle pero con esto de que están… casados-masculló la palabra-no ha tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Ella está… ¿Está muy molesta?

-A nosotros no nos molesta nada, eso es parte del pasado-dijo Draco con firmeza pero negándose a mirarlo, Harry se acercó tentativamente y Draco retrocedió pero el escritorio estaba justo detrás de él así que se vio atrapado. Harry lo miró directo a esos bellos ojos grises, acarició con suavidad su mejilla y sus labios, Draco se estremeció… Un sonidito los sacó de la burbuja, Draco se escabulló con rapidez y sacó un celular de su bolsillo, hizo una mueca de fastidio y contestó-Hola, June-suspiró-estamos todos bien… no, te dijimos que iba a ser por tiempo indefinido… ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!-Draco gritó molesto-Oh, por Dios, June, Astoria te matará cuando lo sepa o tal vez a mí, fuiste imprudente… sí, sí, veré lo que hago… no presiones tu suerte… ¡Oh, bien! Busca un lugar discreto en Londres central y nosotros te diremos las fechas exactas así que no nos presiones con eso o cancelamos todo… bien, nos vemos-colgó con una mueca hastiada.

-¿Trabajas en el mundo muggle?-preguntó Harry verdaderamente sorprendido.

-Sí, nos pasamos al lado muggle de América, es más divertido-explicó-eh, yo debo… bueno…-Harry asintió.

-Volveré en unos días cuando pase la semana, mientras tanto revisen las protecciones antes de dormir para ver que no hay alteraciones.

-Bien-Harry lo miró unos segundos más antes de salir por la chimenea, Draco suspiró.

* * *

-Hoy va a salir-Colin alzó la mirada hacia Astoria, la rubia tomaba una taza de café acomodada en un sillón.

-¿Quién?

-Romilda-eso lo confundió y apartó el libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Por qué? Creí que no podíamos hacerlo.

-Potter dio su permiso-dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿Y a dónde irá?

-Neville le escribió-Colin endureció la mandíbula, ese chico había estado detrás de Romilda después de la guerra y mentiría si dijera que no se sintió aliviado cuando se fueron y pudieron poner distancia con él. Romilda siempre le había gustado, era hermosa, elegante y tan virgen como cuando nació por eso mantenía su distancia; él a su corta edad había decidido vivir sin pensar, había tenido numerosas amantes pero cuando se trataba de ella simplemente no podía hacerlo porque Romilda no era un simple ligue, era su amiga, la persona con la que había vivido muchas cosas y sabía que si cedía a sus impulsos un día nada volvería a ser igual, Romilda no lo sentiría igual y él no estaba enamorado de ella.

-Saldrá con Neville-afirmó arrugando el ceño, Astoria asintió mirándolo fijamente-deja de pensar lo que sea que piensas, Astoria.

-Yo no he dicho nada-dijo la chica con inocencia y él rodó los ojos, en ese momento bajó Romilda junto a Hermione. La pelinegra traía puesta una blusa blanca con un lazo en el cuello, se había puesto una falda azul un poco suelta combinándola con tacos blancos y una cartera de mano blanca; su cabello estaba peinado de lado en una cola en ordenados rizos. Colin se quedó mirándola más tiempo del que debería porque Astoria soltó una risita-Sí, mirarla como idiota ayudará a que ella no note nada-el chico le dedicó una mirada fastidiada mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Draco le dio el alcance en la puerta y le dijo cosas como que tenga cuidado y regresara pronto, Romilda le dio una mirada divertida antes de marcharse contentamente por la chimenea. Colin suspiró molesto y cogió el libro, los tres lo miraban.

-Está muy emocionada por esta salida-dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa, Ron entró de la cocina y sonrió.

-¿Así que Romi ya se fue corriendo a ver a Neville? Yo creo que algo sucederá con ellos esta vez-Colin le lanzó rayos con los ojos pero no dijo ni una palabra.

-Bueno, Neville tuvo sus ojos en nuestra pequeña desde hace tiempo y parece que ha sido perseverante, según Harry él no ha salido con nadie en mucho tiempo-dijo Hermione balanceándose en los pies.

-Longbottom siempre fue decente-dijo Draco-y me parece que a Romilda le haría muy bien alguien como él.

-¿A qué te refieres a alguien como él?-preguntó Colin sin pensarlo, Draco hizo como que lo pensaba.

-Pues Neville no es como otros chicos, he sabido que es serio, es jefe de sanadores, responsable, dedicado y no es lo que se dice un jugador ¿verdad?-Colin se abstuvo de comentar nada, Draco tenía razón, Neville era todo lo que él no era.

-Pues bien por ella-dijo en un murmullo, todos rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo. Una lechuza cruzó tranquilamente y se posó delante de Astoria, la rubia la tomó curiosamente y abrió el sobre.

-Es de Daphne-la atención de Colin volvió a despertarse-dice que si puede convencer a Potter tratará de venir el fin de semana-todos se giraron a mirar a Colin-mantente alejado de mi hermana.

-Pero yo que…-todos rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo y Colin se enfurruñó como niño.

* * *

Romilda miró con simpatía el caldero chorreante, ahora estaba más iluminado y mejor distribuido, lo último que supo fue que Zacharias Smith lo había comprado y había hecho un muy buen trabajo. Miró a su alrededor tratando de ubicar a Neville entre la gente que estaba ahí, paseó la mirada distraídamente hasta que lo vio. Estaba muy guapo, más alto, delgado pero con los músculos bien ubicados; vestía sobriamente una túnica café que le quedaba muy bien. Romilda jugó con un rizo sintiéndose muy nerviosa y se acercó, Neville la vio venir y ella casi se sonrojó de satisfacción cuando él la miró evidentemente impresionado de su cambio.

-¡Romilda!-saludó con una gran sonrisa.

-Neville, hace tanto-saludó la chica alegremente dándole un beso en la mejilla, el chico trató de no sonrojarse como adolescente y la invitó a salir hacia el callejón. Caminaron por la calle saludando a veces a algunas personas que los saludaban por ser los héroes. Estuvieron conversando calmadamente hasta llegar a un café, el día se les hizo entretenido mientras conversaban de varias cosas poniéndose al día. Neville le contaba como habían sido sus años estudiando medimagia, como había pasado exitosamente sus prácticas y que al medio año de su graduación se había ganado el título de jefe de sanadores. Romilda le contaba como la habían pasado viajando a varios lados de américa para al final quedarse en Estados Unidos, le contó de su peculiar trabajo y Neville no podía creerlo del todo, no se lo podía imaginar.

-¿O sea en serio tienen una banda?-Romilda se rio.

-Fue a Draco que se le ocurrió, todos participamos pero en diferentes grados, sobre todo son Draco y Astoria, más veces Colin y yo y menos veces Ron y Hermione. Ron estudió criaturas mágicas en el extranjero especializándose en nuevos animales domésticos. Hermione estudió abogacía; Draco estudió negocios y literatura. Astoria estudió moda y estilo; Colin estudió Finanzas y yo estudié arquitectura antigua.

-¿Y cómo hacen con esto de la banda?

-Oh, bueno, es divertido, cuando tenemos nuestros proyectos nos detenemos unas semanas para realizar nuestros trabajos pero la verdad es una buena forma de relajarse, dejar salir las emociones y también es gratificante ver que hay un grupo de gente al que le gusta lo que hacemos.

-¿Y eso es mucha gente?

-No tanta, vamos a hacer un concierto aquí dentro de poco ¿Te gustaría ir?

-Por supuesto-le dijo Neville con una gran sonrisa, ella se sonrojó levemente y siguieron conversando el resto del tiempo. Cuando llegó la hora de irse Neville besó elegantemente su mano haciéndola ruborizar y quedaron en mandarse un mensaje para verse otro día.

* * *

-Esto me suena a emboscada-murmuró Astoria al encontrarse atrapada en el estudio con Ginny, se sorprendió cuando la vio ataviada de un vestido blanco de mangas largas transparentes y pequeñas blondas en la falda; se veía muy bien, muy diferente a como la vio el día que llegó.

-Solo quería hablar contigo-dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Draco ha participado en esto? Ese hijo de su madre, vaya traidor de maridito que tengo-Ginny palideció un poco ante la palabra pero retomó su serenidad.

-En serio, Astoria es solo hablar, explicar más bien…

-Weasley, no me interesa saber, quedó claro con la dichosa carta que me dejaste-replicó con hastío.

-Si tengo que explicar, Astoria, fui estúpida, estaba asustada y en mi tontería arrastré a Harry conmigo arruinándole la vida por el simple hecho que yo no podía aceptar mi sexualidad, dejé que te fueras y no te busqué, fui cobarde y lo admito-declaró con total sinceridad, Astoria no quería rendirse ante sus palabras… pero era difícil resistirse también-Pasaron cinco años, Astoria, cinco años que por nuestra culpa los mantuvimos lejos de su hogar, su familia y sus amigos como con Romilda, Neville no quiso salir con nadie en mucho tiempo porque le gustaba ella. O Harry al cual le arruiné todo, sí, puede que él tuviera algunas dudas pero fui yo la que lo guie en la dirección equivocada, lo alejé de lo que más amaba y he tenido que tragarme años de su dolor. Yo quería ser jugadora de Quidditch pero veía a mi amigo tan destrozado que tenía que encontrar aunque sea una pequeña forma de enmendar mi error, por eso trabajo a su servicio-Astoria se mordía el labio, estaba tan tentada a besarla en ese momento-Sé que no podemos reparar nuestros errores de la noche a la mañana pero me gustaría al menos intentarlo, empezar por una amistad.

-Amistad-repitió la rubia con el corazón acelerado, ella nunca había visto a Ginny como amiga, siempre le había atraído, desde el primer momento en que se vieron, sin embargo, había pasado tanto sufrimiento y dolor lejos… ¿En serio podía negarse aunque sea a eso? No, ella también quería estar cerca de Ginny y estaba bastante segura que Draco quería estar también cerca de Harry. Claro, iba a mantener su distancia y si veía que su amigo o ella estaban en peligro de resultar heridos otra vez, no dudaría en alejarse-Bien-dijo-seremos amigas-le extendió la mano y Ginny la tomó, se quedaron contemplándose por varios segundos antes de soltarse-Deberíamos salir ya-ambas salieron del despacho que se abrió fácilmente, sus amigos estaban afuera incluyendo a Potter que las miró con ansiedad pero Ginny lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa. La chimenea se activó en ese momento y una feliz Romilda salió de las llamas.

-¡Romi! ¿Cómo te fue?-exclamó Hermione inmediatamente.

-Fue estupenda-dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa-quedamos en salir pronto de nuevo-todos le sonrieron, Colin tenía el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

-A Neville siempre le gustaste-dijo Ginny con algo de timidez-no quiso salir con nadie cuando te fuiste y si lo hacía raramente se parecían mucho a ti-la chica se sonrojó y le dedicó una sonrisa que la hizo sentir más en confianza.

-Bien, hay algo de lo que debemos hablar-dijo Draco cambiando de tema-June me ha llamado.

-Oh ¿Qué quería?-preguntó Ron.

-Nos tendió una trampa-dijo rodando los ojos-ha dicho que nos presentaremos aquí en Londres.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron sus amigos a la misma vez, Harry y Ginny solo miraban algo desconcertados.

-Voy a matarla-dijo Astoria apretando las manos.

-Eso le dije que harías-dijo Draco con una sonrisa divertida luego suspiró-pero ya qué, ya dio el aviso, sabes que ya no podemos zafarnos, esta mujer sí que es manipuladora. Le pedí que nos consiguiera un estudio, dice también que va a ver cuántos de los acompañantes pueden estar presentes sino tendremos que buscar más aquí. Eso me lleva a ustedes, Potter y Weasley, necesitamos saber cuándo podremos salir de aquí.

-Faltan dos días para ver si la mujer llega, si no lo hace son libres de salir pero tendrán que venir a este lugar siempre porque está protegido, tengo entendido que Lucius y Narcisa regresan todavía la siguiente semana, pueden venir aquí si lo desean o visitarlos.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que hacen?-preguntó Ginny con curiosidad, todos se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Mañana se los mostraremos-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa y Ginny y Harry se miraron confundido pero a la vez expectantes.

* * *

Hola, espero que les guste este capítulo, he ido poniendo más interacción entre los personajes, personalmente la relación entre Romilda, Colin y Neville, me encanta. Aparte no quiero mantener a Harry y Draco muy lejos el uno del otro así que van a ver ese tipo de reuniones más o menos seguido pero no esperen que nuestras serpientes borren el pasado tan rápido. En el siguiente hablaremos de Hermione y Ron a los que totalmente a propósito he sacado de este, nos leemos en el siguiente, saludos.

Letty Malfoy.


	4. El regalo

**Maldito amor.**

**Sumary: **Harry Potter ha huido con Ginny el día de su enlace con Draco. Cinco años han pasado desde entonces, ahora se han vuelto a encontrar y sus errores resultarán más pesados de lo que pensaron. Drarry. Versión Mágica.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: El regalo**

-Ha llegado la invitación del ministerio-dijo Astoria mirando el sobre oficial que acababa de aparecer frente a ella-quiere que actuemos en la fiesta de fondos para el mundo muggle, aparentemente algunos muggles importantes también estarán y quieren un grupo que conozcan.

-¿Y habrá si quiera adolescentes?-preguntó Draco con tono aburrido.

-Sí, los hijos, por eso nos pide a nosotros-miró la invitación antes de soltarla y coger el Profeta, sonrió contenta-Romilda es la portada de hoy.

-Se ve bien ¿no?-preguntó Draco suavemente hacia Colin que tomaba el desayuno en silencio, el chico solo gruñó pero igual extendió la mano para verlo. En la foto mágica se veía cuando Neville se inclinaba para depositar un beso en su mano sin dejar de mirarla y como Romilda se ruborizaba y le sonreía; Colin sintió ganas de lanzar el periódico por la ventana.

-Buenos días-saludó justamente la chica, los demás murmuraron sus saludos, la chica cogió el periódico y sonrió al ver la fotografía-¿A qué fue galante, no?

-Sí, totalmente-sonrió la rubia contenta.

-¿Ron y Hermione?

-Han ido a desayunar donde los Weasley-Romilda asintió y se sentó a desayunar-Me gustaría que hicieras el acto de apertura, Romi.

-¿Yo, por qué?-preguntó confundida.

-¡Porque Neville estará ahí, claro!-Romilda se sonrojó levemente.

-Bien, lo haré-dijo en voz baja tomando su café, Astoria le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa a Colin y este la fulminó con la mirada, Draco solo rodó los ojos.

* * *

-Me alegra tanto que estén aquí-dijo la señora Weasley cuando Ron y Hermione aparecieron en la casa.

-Nos alegra haber venido-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Se ven muy bien, muy diferentes-Hermione se había puesto un vestido de cuadros en tonos naranja y naranja oscuro con unos botines negros y un pequeño gorro de lana acomodando su cabello ahora lacio. Ron iba en pantalón jean con una camisa verde encima.

-Bueno, todos cambiamos, mamá-dijo Ron mientras se sentaban en la mesa. La casa Weasley se veía diferente, después de la guerra las cosas habían marchado muy bien para ellos por lo que habían podido ampliar la casa y mejorarla, ahora se veía más espaciosa y bonita.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les ha ido? Escuché que Charlie te vio, dijo que estabas estudiando algo con criaturas mágicas.

-Sí, mi especialidad son nuevas criaturas domésticas, la verdad soy algo así como un entrenador, experimento con cada criatura a fin de saber cuáles son aptas para ser mascotas pero nadie lo había notado.

-¡Oh, Ron, eso suena muy bien!-dijo Molly con una gran sonrisa-¿Y tú, Hermione?

-Oh, yo soy abogada-sonrió.

-Siempre has tenido esas ganas de hacer justicia en ti, me parece muy bien ¿Y cómo van ustedes? ¿Son pareja?-ellos se miraron entre sí ligeramente avergonzados.

-Bueno, la verdad…-alguien entró por la chimenea en ese momento.

-¡Hola, Molly!-Hermione se controló para que no se le cayera la mandíbula de la impresión, Pansy Parkinson entraba al lugar junto con Blaise Zabini. Los cuatro se quedaron viendo, la pelinegra iba elegantemente ataviada de un vestido verde suave con cinturón marrón, la túnica verde oscuro le caía abierta a los lados. Blaise iba vestido de traje con la túnica gris perfectamente arreglada (En mi imaginación Blaise es castaño, trigueño y de ojos marrón oscuro).

-Oh, Pansy, Blaise, queridos-saludó la pelirroja mirando disimuladamente a su hijo y su amiga-han llegado justo para desayunar.

-No quisiéramos incomodar, Molly-dijo Pansy con rapidez-yo solo venía por Ginny, teníamos cosas que hacer.

-Pero igual pueden quedarse, vengan, siéntense, yo llamaré a Ginny, justo Hermione y Ron me iban a decir si salían juntos o no-el pelirrojo y la castaña desviaron estratégicamente su mirada. Pansy y Blaise se miraron inseguros antes de sentarse en la mesa, ligeramente alejados de ellos; un pesado silencio se instaló en la cocina cuando Molly se fue.

Había más cosas que habían cambiado durante la guerra y su último año en Hogwarts. Cuando Hermione, Ron y los demás retomaron su curso, el grupo de Gryffindors y Slytherins se juntó, paraban juntos de arriba y abajo y una cosa llevó a la otra… Ron y Blaise fueron los primeros en empezar a salir, la verdad es que nadie pensó que duraría mucho porque tenían sexo todo el tiempo pero sorprendente la relación solo se rompió cuando Ron se marchó junto a sus amigos. Lo de Pansy y Hermione se había dado más despacio, con horas de biblioteca y horas muertas compartidas en la sala común de alguna de las dos; Pansy era todo lo que Hermione no era, por eso les gustaba estar juntas, se complementaban. Sin embargo, Hermione también dejó todo para irse con sus amigos ese día fatídico. Desde entonces no habían vuelto a verse.

-¿Cómo han estado?-preguntó Pansy con tono educado.

-Bien, muy bien-contestó Ron sin mirarlos, no quería encontrarse con esos ojos castaños que lo taladraban ahora mismo.

-¿Pansy?-Ginny bajaba las escaleras con un pantalón jean, una blusa blanca algo grande y zapatos de taco con flores, Pansy se contuvo de dar un grito.

-¿En serio, Gin? ¿En serio eso fue lo mejor que encontraste?

-¿Lo siento?-dijo la chica con una sonrisa culpable, Pansy rodó los ojos pero también le sonrió. Hermione entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

-Y bueno, chicos, no me respondieron-dijo Molly entrando al lugar nuevamente. Ron y Hermione se miraron nerviosamente, querían esperar a que los demás se fueran, no les gustaba hablar así no más de su vida privada, un gesto que habían adoptado a fuerzas pero daba igual, de todas formas se enterarían.

-Nos estamos divorciando-dijo Hermione con un suspiro, los demás jadearon, Ron se sentía levemente incómodo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo se casaron?-la pareja se miró de reojo.

-Hace unos años-respondió Ron alzando brevemente la vista, Blaise seguía teniendo la suya sobre él, cuando sus ojos se encontraron casi se sintió ruborizar pero sacó lo mejor que había aprendido de Draco y se mantuvo tranquilo.

-¿Y por qué se divorcian?-Hermione volvió a suspirar, Ron pasó distraídamente su brazo por detrás de ella y la castaña buscó apoyo en él.

-La verdad es que no recordamos mucho de nuestra boda-dijo Ron con voz avergonzada-estábamos en las Vegas, celebrando el cumpleaños de Draco y bueno, bebimos demasiado y no recordamos exactamente qué pasó excepto que cuando despertamos teníamos dos bonitos anillos en nuestros dedos y una constancia de matrimonio.

-Totalmente bizarro-dijo la castaña negando con la cabeza-tratamos de no hacer un escándalo de eso y lo intentamos.

-¿Por qué se separan, entonces?-preguntó Ginny curiosamente y Pansy agradeció que formulara la pregunta que ella quería hacer. Hermione hizo una mueca, realmente no quería contestar a esa pregunta, es más, no lo haría.

-No queremos hablar de eso, en realidad-contestó desviando su mirada.

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos-dijo Ron percibiendo su incomodad, la castaña le sonrió agradecida, se despidieron rápidamente antes de marcharse por la chimenea.

-Eso fue interesante-murmuró Ginny. Blaise se había refugiado en sus pensamientos, se había mantenido callado y apartado pero la realidad le pesaba, nunca le había dicho a Ron que lo amaba aunque este sí se lo había dicho, haciendo gala de su valor Gryffindor y esas cosas. Blaise no había contestado nada y dos días después Ron se había marchado para siempre en compañía de Granger, siempre Granger. Ahora resulta que se habían casado… no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a la noticia de su divorcio pero se sentía aliviado. Aliviado de que se estuvieran separando, aliviado porque por fin podría decirle todas las palabras que tuvo que tragarse por años, por no haber sido valiente a tiempo.

Pansy había odiado a Draco y Astoria durante un tiempo. Los había odiado porque habían hecho que Hermione se marchara con ellos. Las cosas entre ellas dos siempre habían estado dichas, ellas se querían, habían llegado a una confortable rutina a pesar de estar juntas poco tiempo; Draco también había sido su amigo, ella también lo quería, se conocían de pequeños pero Pansy simplemente se había negado a dejar su vida por irse a su lado. Hermione no había opinado lo mismo, se lo informó, hizo sus maletas y se marchó. Junto con Ronald. Después de eso Ginny y ella se habían unido, no podía culparla por lo que había pasado, ella estaba confundida y triste y Pansy también necesitaba consuelo por lo que se convirtieron en buenas amigas. Ahora había regresado, próximamente divorciada ¿Sería muy tarde para recuperar lo que habían perdido? Esperaba que no.

* * *

Draco no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacía ahí pero sin embargo aquí estaba, Harry tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rastro y él trataba de no rodar los ojos cada cinco minutos. De alguna forma, Harry se las había arreglado para convencerlo de ir a tomar un helado luego de haber confirmado que la persona no estaba en Inglaterra. El rubio no podía negar que había extrañado la presencia del moreno, sus ganas de hacer la vida simple y salir simplemente a disfrutar el día, el cielo, la lluvia, lo que sea.

-Deja de sonreír, Potter, te va a doler la cara-dijo Draco dándole una lamida a su helado de chocolate.

-Oh, que exagerado-dijo el pelinegro alegremente comiendo su helado de lúcuma.

-Sí, claro-resopló Draco pero no pudo evitar que una suave sonrisa se instalara en su rostro, Harry lo miró con ojos brillantes y Draco supo que en el cualquier momento el pelinegro empezaría a hablar. El rubio había estado evitando escuchar su explicación todo este tiempo por una muy simple razón. Tenía miedo. No había querido saber cuáles son las razones por la cual lo había abandonado y humillado de esa manera solo para irse con la pelirroja, pelirroja que en algún momento había estado enamorada de él.

-Yo…-Draco tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de detenerlo pero se controló-ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿sabes? He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y darme cuenta de lo estúpido que fui, de lo tonto que fue el irme de esa manera como una rata miedosa y no haberte dado la cara.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el rubio sin poder contenerse, Harry respiró hondo.

-Sabía que te amaba más que nada, Draco, sin embargo no estaba seguro de que fuera a resultar. Yo tenía dudas, dudas estúpidas, dudas no sobre ti sino sobre todo esto, sobre si me amarías siempre; estábamos a punto de hacer un enlace mágico, un enlace que no se podía romper y yo… yo no podía soportar el pensar que un día me quisieses dejar y no pudieses hacerlo ¡Solo teníamos dieciocho! Apenas y habíamos salido de una guerra, apenas y estábamos descubriéndonos, no quería que te arrepintieras, no quería que me odiaras, no sabía si estabas seguro o no, normalmente eras tan frío que no me sentía capaz de preguntártelo, además siempre rehuías a que los demás supieran de nosotros y yo no entendía por qué, creí que te avergonzaba el estar enamorado de un hombre ¿Y entonces cómo nos íbamos a enlazar así? Solo cuando te fuiste y noté tu ausencia en nuestra casa me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, de lo tonto que fui al pensar en que no me amabas, en que no me amarías. No le podía echar la culpa a Ginny porque ella también traía sus propios demonios pero sí me siento culpable de haberme aferrado a ella como una posibilidad de huida y haberte dejado. Siempre lamentaré haberte dejado, Draco, siempre.

Draco se había quedado en silencio asimilando toda la información. Recordaba a Harry estando nervioso, Hermione le había dicho que probablemente eran solo los nervios típicos de los novios. Para ese momento Astoria ya había acabado su relación con Ginny, la rubia había llegado a la casa que el rubio compartía con Harry y se había apoderado de su amigo contándole su pena. Harry no se había sentido feliz por ello. Pero Astoria siempre había sido importante para Draco, cuando Harry lo dejó en ese altar Astoria fue su roca y él la de ella; todos sus amigos también dejaron todo, increíblemente los mejores amigos de Harry habían decidido irse con ellos, no podían creer que su amigo había huido como un cobarde de algo que antes anhelaba tanto, no lo entendían, ellos se habían hecho amigos, sabían que Draco lo amaban y habían roto con toda su vida solo para seguirlos. Romilda y Colin también se habían sumado, Draco siempre supo que ellos estaban más ligados a él que a Harry que a veces se empeñaba en mantener todo en secreto para "protegerlos", todos habían dejado sus vidas sin mirar hacia atrás ni lamentarse y habían sido felices hasta que esa acosadora apareció.

-No sé qué decir-suspiró al final, tenía tantas cosas que procesar en su cabeza, tantas cosas que entender.

-Yo… yo sé que te tomará tiempo entenderlo, estoy… estoy dispuesto a esperar por tu perdón, Draco, a esperar por ti, por volver a tenerte, no mentía cuando te dije que aún te amaba y deseo tanto que me aceptes nuevamente a tu lado-el rubio se mordió los labios.

-¿Y qué de Ginny?-el pelinegro lo miró confundido.

-¿Qué de ella?

-¿Por qué huiste precisamente con ella?-preguntó en voz baja.

-¿Por qué huiste tú con Astoria?-el alzó una ceja.

-Es obvio, ella es mi mejor amiga.

-Ahora tu esposa-dijo Harry con amargura sintiendo el corazón apretado, Draco abrió la boca para decir algo pero se lo pensó mejor y la cerró.

-Me casé el día de nuestro enlace-Harry lo miró con la boca abierta y los ojos dilatados.

-¿Qué?-Draco se mordió el labio.

-Astoria y yo no íbamos a dejar nunca que nos humillaran y tú lo habías hecho, así que nos casamos ese mismo día alegando que los problemas fueron de la imprenta, Ron y Hermione fueron los testigos.

-…-Harry no podía asimilar lo que oía, ahora entendía los disimulados rumores que lo siguieron luego de eso aunque nadie realmente lo mencionaba porque ellos lo habían arreglado-No-no… no salió en el periódico.

-Hermione los silenció medianamente, publicaron una pequeña nota pero nos aseguramos de que tú ni los demás lo recibieran.

-Yo… porque… -de repente se sentía furioso-¡¿Cómo te atreviste?!

-¿Oh, en serio vas a reclamarme?-dijo Draco con el tono al mismo nivel-¿Y con qué título exactamente Harry? Creo que se te olvida que no somos nada. Tú decidiste dejarme plantado en ese maldito altar, huiste con la novia de mi amiga y tenías toda la intención de esconderte bajo una piedra así que lo que yo hice no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¡Se supone que era nuestro enlace! ¡Nuestro! ¿Y te enlazaste con _esa_?

-¡No te permito, Potter!-dijo Draco levantándose-A Astoria la tratas con el respeto que se merece.

-¿Qué respeto se merece una persona que se casa en la boda destinada a otras dos personas?

-¡Al menos ella estaba ahí! ¡Ella siempre estuvo ahí! ¡A mi lado! ¿Y tú qué? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Escondido como una rata con la pelirroja esa, verdad?

-¡Es igual! ¡Debió respetar!

-¡Fui yo el que la obligó!-Harry se quedó callado de la impresión.

-¿Qué?

-Astoria y yo teníamos un juramento, nosotros estábamos comprometidos cuando éramos pequeños, yo no quería casarme pero Astoria simplemente me dijo que haríamos un juramento, nos casaríamos, tendríamos una familia y si algún día encontrábamos a la persona que amábamos más que a nosotros mismos, anularíamos el compromiso o el matrimonio. Cuando me enamoré de ti y me pediste matrimonio yo se lo dije y ella aceptó porque también estaba enamorada de Ginny. Pero cuando Ginny la dejó y tú te fuiste, estaba tan molesto, tan humillado y tan lleno de rencor que le recordé el juramento y la obligué a casarnos, ella aún estaba mal, triste pero aceptó.

-¿Se casaron por un enlace mágico?

-No, solo un contrato vinculante…yo… yo no podía unirme de esa manera con ella, sabíamos que no nos amábamos y podíamos estar heridos pero no íbamos a cometer semejante locura tampoco.

-¿Qué pasó luego de eso?

-Simple, todos nos fuimos, viajamos hacia varios lados antes de establecernos en la zona no mágica de New York, cada uno encontró algo que le gustaba pero siempre permanecimos juntos, siempre-Draco suspiró, dejó lo que restaba de su ya casi derretido helado en una servilleta-esto fue un error, no debíamos de haber hablado.

-Draco…-el rubio lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano y se desapareció. Harry se dejó caer en la silla y miró por el balcón de lugar durante vario tiempo. Todo había sido su culpa, directamente suya; había empujado prácticamente a Draco a los brazos de Astoria, estaban casados y habían hecho su vida lejos, lejos de él. El sonido de una aparición lo alertó y se giró para ver a Draco frente a él, el rubio tenía pánico en el rostro-¡Draco! ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó inmediatamente sacando su varita preparado para cualquier peligro, el rubio no contestó sino que alzó su mano.

En la palma de su mano descansaba una miniatura de Draco con la ropa que estaba usando en ese mismo instante.

* * *

-Así que parece que te fue bien…-Romilda se sobresaltó levemente al sentir la voz de Colin tras ella, se sonrojó ligeramente antes de volver a mirar la revista frente a ella.

-Sí, muy bien-respondió imprimiéndole a su voz un tono aburrido.

-¿Volverás a verlo?

-Sí, la verdad que sí, me ha pedido que asista con él a la gala de recaudación de fondos-el chico entrecerró levemente los ojos y le quitó la revista para lanzarla lejos-¡¿Pero qué te sucede?!-Colin no le respondió, solo la miró intensamente, tanto que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-No vayas-ella alzó una ceja interrogante y bufó.

-¿Quién demonios te crees para…?-se detuvo a media frase y jadeó, Colin se había casi lanzado a besarla y no era un beso nada amable, era furioso, demandante, nada que ella hubiera probado antes. Y le correspondió. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo hasta sentirlo pegado a su cuerpo y se apoyó más en el mueble en el que había estado sentada. Colin estaba que batallaba consigo mismo, sabía que no debía hacerlo, que no debía besarla, que no debía de sentirse bien el tenerla así en sus brazos o escucharla jadear de esa manera tan sensual. El sonido de una aparición los distrajo, Colin saltó ante el sonido y ambos miraron hacia el salón de donde se oía el sonido de dos voces. Colin evitó mirar a Romilda cuando se dirigieron allá y vieron a Potter junto a Draco.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó el castaño.

-Han dejado un nuevo regalo-respondió Draco en voz baja-lo encontré en mi oficina.

-Pero nosotros hemos estado todo el día aquí y nos hemos visto nada sospechoso-replicó Romilda, Colin asintió dándole la razón.

-Bueno, sabemos que ha sido la misma persona y aparentemente es muy habilidosa, las barreras apenas y se notan que han sido violadas, ha sabido conjurar en el momento exacto un hechizo silenciador-dijo Harry realizando hechizos alrededor-esta persona debe haber o bien recibido entrenamiento de auror o bien es especialista en Defensa y Artes Oscuras.

-¿No es contra?-Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Defensa y Artes Oscuras es un curso dictado especialmente en escuelas fueras del país, aquí está prohibido enseñar ese tipo de magia así que podemos asegurar que es extranjera o ha estudiado sus últimos años fuera.

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-preguntó Romilda de manera ansiosa.

-Dar aviso al ministerio-miró a Draco-tu acosadora ha llegado a Inglaterra.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, lamento la demora. Saludos.

Leticia Malfoy.


End file.
